<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the hardest to learn was the least complicated by justalittlegreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696825">the hardest to learn was the least complicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen'>justalittlegreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Richie Tozier, Butt Plugs, Control, D/s, Gags, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Headspace, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Relationship Negotiation, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie contemplates how far he can let himself go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509870">Predicament Bondage</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab">dgalerab</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175138">Is This Thing On?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerOnTilMorning/pseuds/QueerOnTilMorning">QueerOnTilMorning</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Control, Eddie had decided, was a proportional experience, not an absolute one. As long as he remained in <i>more</i> control over any situation than Richie, it counted as being in charge. </p><p>At least, that’s the way Richie had suggested he think about it.</p><p>“Seriously, Eds,” he’d said over a dinner of burgers (black bean for Eddie; rare beef for Richie) and fries (prepared, as a compromise, in the air-fryer Richie had bought to settle the fries-versus-baked-potatoes debate once and for all.) “I know you like being all Domly-faced bossypants – ”</p><p>“Careful,” Eddie had interrupted with the raise of an eyebrow. </p><p>“ – fine, I know <i>how important it is</i> that you <i>retain control over the surroundings</i>,” Richie corrected, using air quotes to show exactly what he thought of Eddie’s preferred phrasing. </p><p>Eddie replied by kicking him under the table. Sometimes, love only translated into the language they’d spoken as kids – a mix of insult, profanity, and blunt force. “Fuck you, asshole,” he muttered. “I don’t make fun of the way <i>you</i> like it.”</p><p>Richie looked him over for a beat, searching for a sign that he’d gone too far. Teasing Eddie about his love of control backfired more often than it landed, though it’d been some months since Richie had stepped over the line unintentionally. Finding nothing but mild annoyance coupled with affection, he relaxed. “That’s because I’m too easy,” he explained. “You want to make fun of me for how much I like sucking cock? Too bad, fucker. I own that shit.”</p><p>“Okay, fine,” Eddie said. “You like it when I’m in control. I own <i>that</i> shit.”</p><p>“You motherfucking know I do, motherfucker.” Richie’s voice was warm. “I like other things, too.”</p><p>Eddie raised another eyebrow. “Say more,” he offered, his voice sliding into just a hint of an edge, making it more of a strong request than a suggestion.</p><p>“Wellll,” Richie drawled. “Let’s say you’ve got me tied up somewhere…”</p><p>“Sounds like a good start.”</p><p>“And,” Richie’s voice got softer. “What if you just – went to town on me, like, off the rails, outta control?”</p><p>“You mean fuck you senseless while you can’t move?”</p><p>Richie nodded.</p><p>“How’s that different from any number of other times when I’ve done just that?”</p><p>Richie pulled a knee up to his chin and rested his head on it, looking thoughtful. “You know how much I like it when you explain things?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Well, this would be the opposite of that.”</p><p>“You mean, I wouldn’t tell you what I was doing? But Richie, you <i>like</i> that. It grounds you. It makes you feel held. That’s really fucking important.”</p><p>“I know. But what if – what if you couldn’t?”</p><p>“Talk?”</p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p>“Okay. Why wouldn’t I be able to talk?”</p><p>Richie got up and started to clear the dishes. Eddie followed, grabbing the plate of carrot sticks he’d insisted on adding to the table at the realization there were no actual vegetables in their meal. He knew from experience that Richie wasn’t ignoring him, but using the chore to get out of his head long enough to say the words without losing his nerve.</p><p>Richie started washing as Eddie went back and forth from table to sink until all the dishes were piled up. Richie was wrist-deep in suds already. Eddie came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Richie’s waist, pressing his face between Richie’s shoulderblades, feeling Richie relax just a bit in his arms.</p><p>“Would you have me gagged?” Eddie asked. “Would I actually not be able to talk?”</p><p>Richie shook his head. “More like…you’d be far gone enough that you wouldn’t be able to form words.” He shivered, turning off the water. “I like the idea of you barely holding on, but just enough that if I need you, you’ll be there. Like, there I am for the taking, and it doesn’t matter if you talk to me. As long as you don’t actually hurt me,” he added quickly. “But I like the idea of – being able to take you, you not thinking, you not calculating or even caring that much.”</p><p>Eddie rubbed a hand softly over Richie’s belly, an unspoken reassurance. “Just being a good hole for me?” he asked. He felt Richie’s stomach clench under his palm as his hips buckled ever so slightly at the thought.<br/>
</p><p>
“I like that,” Eddie said. “I like that a lot.”</p><p>*</p><p>Two nights later, Eddie finds himself looking down at an absolute invitation of a Richie. Ass up, head down, knees spread, wrists bound over his head. Eddie shoves a pillow under Richie’s chest so there’s space to breathe. Runs his fingers over the stripe of shine between Richie’s cheeks, hooks a finger in his hole. Richie takes a sharp breath. He’s more than ready; Eddie made him wear a plug while they watched TV after dinner, Richie curled up in his lap as he slowly worked it in. They’d pretended to pay attention to Law and Order while Eddie fiddled with the toy, tapping the base, twisting it gently from side to side, pressing against it in a rhythm that soon had Richie rocking his hips. He’d fucked him like that, fingers against the plug, through the last twenty minutes of the show, as Richie shuddered and moaned into his lap, dripping all over the towel Eddie had laid out under his hips.</p><p>Eddie pushes into him slowly. Richie groans, straining against the gag in his mouth – nothing more than a folded bandanna, worked between his teeth and tied around his head, but easy enough to breathe around and good to bite. Eddie angles his hips a few different ways, shallow strokes, just enough to get Richie warmed up –<br/>
</p>
<p>
<i>Not the point.</i>  The thought hisses in his brain. <i>He wants to be used. So use him.</i></p><p>In one last bid to hold on to his usual form of care and control, Eddie stops moving his hips and gives Richie three quick taps on his back. Richie responds by approximating two thumbs up as best he can while restrained. That’s his full permission to carry on. </p><p>Eddie shoves his hips forward and tries not to think.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie barely registers the sounds Richie makes as he settles into rhythm, letting his vision go soft and blurry. He sets aside a small part of his mind as a sentry, a lookout for trouble, but it's no different than his ability to intently focus on a conversation while also scanning the exit of every room he's in. Richie's body is soft under his hands, tight around his cock, warm and alive. Eddie focuses on his breath, the sound of his own panting as he brings himself closer and closer. He could come soon, fill Richie up the way he knows Richie wants, leave this moment, this particular scene, move on to something more familiar.</p><p>Instead, he slows his hips to a crawl, thrusting barely halfway in before pulling away, shallowing his strokes until the urge passes. Eddie's not usually one to deny himself - many of his orgasms are practically afterthoughts, the residual effect of getting Richie off, more echo than climax. But what else is there, here in his head, with Richie bent beneath him? Eddie slows down, leans over and licks a stripe up Richie's spine, all salt and hair the drag of Richie's skin under his tongue. He can't help but hear Richie respond that time, a whispered litany of, "Fuck, fuck, fucking fuuck - " but then Eddie straightens up and starts fucking him harder again, getting closer, needier. </p><p>Beneath him, Richie comes. He can feel the way his muscles tense, gripping him in rhythm, imagines as much as hears Richie's muffled shout into the pillow, pictures Richie's softening cock dragging over the wet sheets. The sentry in his mind suggests maybe checking in, or stopping, but notes that Richie's thumbs are still up. </p><p>Eddie keeps going. He brings himself to the edge again and this time stops, his cock buried in Richie's ass, panting through gritted teeth. He isn't sure exactly why he's decided he's suddenly into edging, but there's no reason to question it. Not now. Not when Richie is this open for him, this receptive, this pliant and still. His own words come back to him, back as he said them to Richie many other times.</p><p>
  <i>"It'll be so good when I let you.</i>
</p><p>Who will let <i>him</i>, Eddie wonders idly. Beneath him, Richie starts to twitch with the overstimulation. His thumbs falter. Eddie pauses. <i>I will still stop for you,</i> he promises Richie silently. <i>I'm not totally gone.</i></p><p>That said, it's hard to make words.</p><p>Eddie pulls out completely, slowly, shaking his head to clear it. Richie looks over one shoulder, sees the look on Eddie's face and moves to roll onto his back. "You okay?" he asks in a voice Eddie's never heard him use in bed before. It's clear, calm, a note borrowed from one of Eddie's own tones of concern.</p><p>Fuck. Richie shouldn't be using that voice, not with him. Not when he's like this, wandering through an unfamiliar headspace. "I'm good," he says, offering his best effort at a smile. "Your wrists okay, sweetheart?" </p><p>Richie's lips quirk towards a smile at the pet name, his face relaxing slightly. "Yeah," he says, his voice softening into that slightly slurred waver that only comes out when he's being fucked well. "You felt so fucking good inside me. I came all over the sheets," he confesses, casting his eyes down.</p><p>"Yeah?" Eddie's voice is hoarser than he'd like. "Were you touching yourself?" he asks, with a hint of accusation.</p><p>"Nooo," Richie whines, closing his eyes the way he does when he's embarrassed. "You were fucking me so well and the sheets were soft and I couldn't move my hips away because you were fucking me into the bed and it felt so <i>fucking</i> good and - I couldn't stop," he finishes. "It felt too good. You taking me like that."</p><p>Eddie's pulse slows to something vaguely normal. This, he can get a handle on. He bends over Richie, kissing him, first softly, and then slipping his tongue into Richie's mouth. Richie brings his bound wrists down over Eddie's head, hugging him to the best of his ability with only partial use of his arms. For a moment, Eddie falters, the <i>Hands Down</i> on the tip of his tongue, but he doesn't say it. He kisses Richie slowly, trying to buy himself some time to come back. Richie goes along with this plan more than happily, closing his eyes and humming contentedly, gifting Eddie a gasp when Eddie's teeth graze his lower lip. <i>That's it,</i> Eddie coaches himself. <i>You can still tear him apart in under a minute if you need to. If the fire alarm went off, you could haul him out of bed and be on the curb before he knew what was happening. If a tree falls on the house, you know how to get out.</i></p><p>It's what Richie would call, "Kaspbrak Syndrome" that the litany of worst-case scenarios soothes Eddie enough to return his attention to his erection, pressed against Richie's belly. He puts a little more into the kiss, grinding his hips against the soft curls that climb all the way past Richie's collar. "Didn't even wait for me," he mutters in between kisses. </p><p>He can feel Richie blush. "I tried," he whimpers. </p><p>"That's okay," Eddie says, which is something he <i>never</i> says when Richie's in a submissive headspace. Even if the transgression isn't his fault, Richie needs to redeem himself, and it's Eddie's job to give him the opportunity to do so - to earn the praise Eddie feeds him. Forgiving him anything - even something he hadn't expressly forbidden - shifts the dynamic in a million subtle ways. He's pretty sure Richie knows it, too.</p><p>"What do you need?" Richie whispers into his ear. Another unusual phrase, coming from him. Eddie pauses. <i>I don't answer to you,</i> floats across his mind. He watches the thought pass. </p><p>"You still want to be used?" he asks.</p><p>Richie nods so hard he almost hits Eddie's nose with his fivehead.</p><p>Eddie shimmies out from Richie's arms, checks his fingertips to make sure he's not cutting off Richie's circulation and crawls up until he's straddling Richie's face, bracing himself on the head board. Richie moans in the prettiest way as Eddie slips his cock between his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>